Blog użytkownika:Misialove/Moje wszystkie opowiadania
Tak na wstępie Tutaj znajdziesz moje wszystkie opowiadania. Te które są nie ukończone będą dokańczane także tutaj. A teraz stan moich serii. Ladynoir - ukończone ( MASAKRA NIE CZYTAĆ !!! GROZI EKSPLOZJĄ MÓZGU I OCZU !!!) W objęciach miłości - ukończone To takie skomplikowane - wstrzymana ( może ją usunę, a może zajmę się nią poźniej ) Kto to może być ? - w trakcie (seria poboczna ) Czy wszystko się ułoży ? - w trakcie UWAGA ! UWAGA ! seria " W objęciach miłości " może się trochę różnić od orginału dlatego że wklejam ją z Worda czyli bez tych ostatecznych poprawek lub małych zmian w treści KONIEC UWAGI ! KONIEC UWAGI ! Acha jeśli chodzi o komentarze to piszcie je w ten sposób ( żeby było mi łatwiej to wszystko ogarniać ) {tytuł serii do której się odnosi }, { rozdział } : {treść } Ok to chyba wszystko wszystkie pytania co do sposobu prowadzenia tego bloga piszcie w komentarzech ( jeśli już wrócicie z majówki bo podejrzewam że właśnie tam jesteście :)) Ladynoir ROZDZIAŁ 1 Marinette - Marinette zaraz się spóźnisz - powiedziała jej kwami - Tikki jeszcze chwilę ! - marudziła - Masz tylko 15 minut ! - krzyczała coraz głośniej - CO 15 MINUT ?!! Mari w tempie expresowym ubrała się i ogarnęła całą resztę. Wyszła z domu i popędziła do szkoły. Oczywiście musiała spotkać Chloe( ktoś mi powie jak zrobić tą kreskę nad e ??) - O zobacz idzie niedorajda - powiedziała tak by oprócz Marinette i Sabriny nikt tego nie słyszał Z Sabriną zaczeły sie śmiać. Mari myślała że nie wytrzyma. Łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu. Jedna z nich spłynęła po policzku naszej bohaterki. Pobiegla i schowała się w schowku woźnego. Teraz płakała i płakała nie mogła przestać. W pewnwj chwili z jej torebki wyleciała Tikki. - Mari nie łam się - próbowała ją pocieszyć - Tikki za trzy miesiące mam 18 lat a nadal nie mogę sobie poradzić z tymi dziewczynami !- wykrzyczała - Nie denerwuj się wiesz przeciesz dobrze co może się teraz stać nie chcę żeby mi tu akuma cię opętała. Prosze Cię uspokuj się- Jej kwami się nie poddawała i robiła co w jej mocy aby ją uspokoić - Dobrze, przepraszam - przytuliła Tikki - Nie musisz przepraszać tylko następnym razem się opanuj, nie chce mieć drugiej anty-biedronki Przyjaciółki się smiały przerwał im jednak dzwonek. Mari szybko pobiegła do klasy. Był tam ON. Cudowny model jej ideał. Adrien Jak zawsze myślałem nad moją prawdziwa miłością...Biedronką. Lecz moje przemyślenia (bo jak można to inaczej nazwać) ROZDZIAŁ 2 Adrien Jak zawsze myślałem nad moją prawdziwa miłością...Biedronką. Lecz moje przemyślenia przerwał wielki huk... było to stado akum leciało do naszej klasy. Gdy wleciały ułożyły się w czyjąś twarz. Zrozumiałem teraz, że to WC. W końcu przemówił. - Biedronko i Czarny Kocie witam. Wiem kim jesteście dlatego wystarczy tylko jeden fałszywy ruch i wszystkie moje akumy rozejdą się po całej szkole. Oczywiście macie wyjscie... W tej chwili kilka z motyli wyleciało na środek klasy . - A mianowicie położycie tam swoje miracula a ja nic wam nie zrobię. Marinette WC. mówił spokojnie ale ja w cale nie byłam spokojna wiedziałam że to sytuacja którą nie warzne w jaki sposób rozegram skończy się katastrofą. Myslałam i myslałam a on zaczął się niecierpliwić. - No już hop, hop chyba że mam zabrać je wam siłą Wreszcie wstałam w wyszłam na srodek klasy. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli. - Wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwole Ci nikogo skrzywdzić !- w tej chwili do oczu napłynęły mi łzy- Po co ? Po co to robisz ?! - Widzisz biedronko nic się nie dzieje teraz tylko miraculum. - Pytałam się o coś !!! - Skoro aż tak Cię to interesuje to straciłem wazna dla mnie osobę - jego głos zmienił się całkowicie ze spokojnego na smutny jakby był trochę zły na coś lub kogoś Adrien Przyglądałem się sytuacji która miała właśnie miejsce. Cały ten czas miałem swoją Biedronsię pod nosem a tego nie zauwazyłem. Zaraz, zaraz powinienem jej teraz pomóc a ja se myślę jaki byłem ślepy ! ( Adrien ogarnij się !!!!). Wyszedłem i stanałem koło NIEJ pięknej, mądrej po prostu idealnej.Edytuj - Witaj my lady - Powiedziałem - To Ty przez cały czas - powiedziała i zacząła płakać - O co chodzi moja księżniczko ? - Ja, ja cały czas Cię odtracałam, odtrącałam miłość mojego życia - rozpłakała się na dobre Przytuliłem ją po czym namiętnie pocałowałem. Trwalismy w pocałunku do puki nie przerwał na WC. ( a czego się spodziewałeś, ten człowiek chce was zniszczyć a ty się całujesz, serio ?! Czy ja myslę ?! Sorka nastój, już się usuwam ) - Halo jestem tu !- powiedział ze złością - chwilę !!! - oboje wrzasnęlismy ROZDZIAŁ 3 Marinette - Chwilkę !!! - oboje wrzasnęliśmy Edytuj - Jak chcecie. Ale takto nie dziwcie się jak wasz ukochany paryż będzie zrujnowany, a jak powiecie, że was nie ostrzegałem to udusze gołymi rękami ( już widze jak on to mówi ale z moją wyobraźnią nie polemizuje )Edytuj - Dobra - w końcu odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana - Tikki kropkuj ! - My lady, nie zostawiaj mnie, Plagg wysuwaj pazury ! Po chwili w klasie stali Chat Noir ( ta nazwa podoba mi się bardziej) i biedronka ( wiem mieszam języki ale cóż ). Alya stała jak wryta, nie mogła nic powiedzieć z resztą jak reszta klasy przez ostatnie 25 min.Biedronka wzięła swoje jo-jo i rzucałanim w akumy - pierwsze - rzuciła jo-jo - za zszystkich którzy przez ciebie byli skrzywdzeni ! -drugie- czrny kot wydłużył swój kij i trafił w pozastałe motyle i dokończył co zaczął mówić - za to, że biedronka mogła tyle razy przez ciebie umrzeć ! - trzecie - tym razem oboje mówiliśmy i rzucaliśmy w niego swoimi brońmi - za to, że jesteś zły i za to co robisz ! Nie było już ani jednego motyla, byliśmy z siebie dumni Adrien - Teraz możemy dokończyć - powiedziałem - Dobrze, więc chciałabym przeprosić, że Cię odtracałam - w tym momecie znowu się rozpłakała - ja nie wiedziałam, że to... Ty i..i... dziękuje, dziękuje, że mnie chroniłeś mimo to jaka dla ciebie byłam. Rzuciła mi sie na szyje. Nareszcie miałem przy sobie moją ukochaną. Podeszli do nas inni uczniowie i nauczycielka. Zapomniałem o nich na zabój. - Jak wy mogliście to przed nami ukrywać ?!! - krzyknęła Alya, chyba bardziej do Marinette niż do mnie - Alya nie moglismy o tym nikomu powiedzieć, do dzisiaj sami nie wiedzieliśmy kim jesteśmy, nasi rodzice o tym nie wiedzieli, proszę wybacz mi - No .... dobrze - ucisnęły się Marinette Zaczelismy tłymaczyć im wszystko, Aly'a poprosiła o wywiad, tylko Chloe stała w kącie. Była przygnębiona. Jednak serce kazało mi zrobić jedno wreszcie to zakończyć, może niemiło ale czułam, że teraz muszętak zrobić. Podeszłam do niej i... ROZDZIAŁ 4 Marinette Zaczelismy tłymaczyć im wszystko, Alya poprosiła o wywiad, tylko Chloe stała w kącie. Była przygnębiona. Jednak serce kazało mi zrobić jedno wreszcie to zakończyć, może niemiło ale czułam, że teraz muszętak zrobić. Podeszłam do niej i zaczęłam mówić ( hahahhahahahahhahahaha widzę już wasze miny takie wielkie WTF szczególnie wasze NiebieskoWłosa i RiasGremory100, dobrze napisałam twój nick ?? Tak) - I co nadal uważasz, że jestem niedorajdą ??? W Adrien to usłyszał bo Nino i cała klasa musieli go trzymać. Wydaje mi się że zabił by Chloe - Tak !!! Nigdy nie widziałam gorszej bochaterki ! - Wykrzyczała mi prosto w twarz Po tych słowach Mari załamała się. Pobiegła gdzieś się i schowała. Sama nie wiedziała gdzie jest wiedziała tylko, że była gdzieś w szkole. Adrien Myślałem, że zabiję tą Barbie ! Przez nia Mari się popłakała i gdzieś uciekła. Szukaliśmy jej wszyscy oczywiście bez panny księżniczki. Z Tikki, Aly'ą, Nino i naszą nauczycielką. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłem coś przez co upadłem na kolana i zaczałem krzyczeć - akumę. - Nie, Mari gdzie jesteś daj sobie pomóc !!! Usłyszeli to wszyscy i zeszli się wokół mnie. Nino i Alya próbowali mnie pocieszyć. Nagle ..... ROZDZIAŁ 5 Adrien Nagle zza rogu wybiegła Marinette. Nie biegła tak po prostu, ona uciekała. Uciekała od akumy, ale nie udało się jej. Upadła na podłogę. Podbiegłem do niej i połozyłem jej twarz na moich kolanach. Krzyczałem, żeby się obudziła ... niestety. Pobiegłem z nią na rekach do klasy. Wszyscy gdy zobaczyli Marinette posłali zabójcze spojrzenia Chloe, a ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Na twarzy Marinette pojawiła sie maska w kształcie motyla. Mari otworzyła oczy po czym wstała. Wpatrywała się w nieokreślony punkt. Marinette Usłyszałam głos w mojej głowie, a konkretniej był to WC. - Biedronko, znowu się spotykamy, jeszcze tego samego dnia. - Zostaw mnie - krzyknęłam - Ależ czemu krzyczysz ? - odrzekł spokojnie trochę z ironią - Ty mi się dziwisz?! Zostaw mnie ! - krzyczałam coraz głosniej Usłyszałam głos Adriena. Mówił żebym się nie poddawała. Tak też postanowiłam. - Wiesz co odpuść to sobie Chloe i jej opinia mnie nie interesują- powiedziałam odwarznie W tedy stało się niezwykłego akuma tak porostu sobie z niej wyleciała ( XDDD)Edytuj Adrien Obudziła się !!! Uścisnałem ję i pocałowałem w czoło. - Obiecaj mi, że nigdy już mie tak nie wystraszysz - Obiecuję - No ja mam nadzieję - uśmiechnąłem się i po raz kolejny dzisiaj ją pocałowałem ( nwm dlaczego on się tym tak jara, ale nie żeby coś) ROZDZIAŁ 6 - THE END Od razu piszę słowa kursywą wbić sobie do łebka a jak nie dajesz rady to napisz adres i przyjde z młotkiem ci pomóc :D Marinette Czułam się jak w niebie . Miałam mojego Adriena, miałam wszystko co było mi potrzebne do życia – miłość.Edytuj Adrien Czułem się jak w niebie. Miałem moją biedronsię, miałem wszystko co było mi potrzebne do życia – miłość . W objęciach miłości Rozdział 1 - Niepewność 01 Grudzień, 21:38 Marinette ( Marinette) - Tikki. - Tak? - Myślę o jednej rzeczy. Chodzi o to, że ja już chyba nie kocham Adriena… - Jak to? - Po ostatniej walce, ( którą opisze w osobnym rozdziale), kiedy Chat Noir się dla mnie poświęcił i myślałam, że go stracę zrozumiałam, że to dla mnie ktoś więcej niż współpracownik… - Widzisz uczucia to niełatwa sprawa, ale z każdej sytuacji jest to odpowiednie wyjście. - A co jeśli wybiorę źle? Co będzie w tedy? - Zapewniam Cię, że wybierzesz dobrze. A teraz idź spać, już późno - Dobranoc Tikki - Dobranoc Mari Dodatek - opis walki 01 Grudzień, 18:04 Marinette ( Marinette/ladybug) Usłyszałam krzyki. Szybko się przemieniłam. Na polu walki był już Chat. Adrien ( Chat noir ) Nareszcie się zjawiła moja biedronsia. - Witam, My lady - O, hejka Marinette ( ladybug ) Jak należy przywitaliśmy się. Dopiero teraz przyjrzałam się naszemu przeciwnikowi. Miał tak na oko 13 lat i problemy z science fiction – tak myślę. Miał na sobie kostium astronauty ( yyyyy…. Acha) był on fioletowy. W ręce trzymał pistolet. Kiedy z niego strzelił człowiek znikał po kilku chwilach. Walczyliśmy dłuższy czas. Był silnym, chyba najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem jak do tej pory. Po 3 godzinach walki straciłam Chat’a (?) z pola widzenia obróciłam się a przeciwnik wykorzystał to. Zaśmiał się, a ja gwałtownie się obróciłam czekając na swój koniec. Jednak stało się coś innego. Chat rzucił się przede mnie. Zaczął powoli znikać. Krzyczałam żeby mi tego nie robił - Dlaczego ?! dlaczego ?!! Przytuliłam go, a on w końcu zniknął… - Zabije cię !!!!!!!!!!!!! Rzuciłam się na niego, sama nie wiem dlaczego byłam taka zrozpaczona. Pokonałam go już po 15 minutach kiedy z Chat’ em walczyliśmy 3 godziny i nic. Wypędziłam akume, która była w jego kostiumie. Moja ostatnia nadzieja… - Niezwykła biedronka ! Nagle na ziemi pojawił się Chat Noir. Podbiegłam, przytuliłam i powiedziałam : - Obiecaj mi, że więcej tak nie zrobisz - Nie mogę. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza niż życie, niż wszystko inne. Po tych słowach odbiegłam i płakałam, nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że nie potrafiłam odwzajemnić jego uczuć, a wiedziałam jakie to bolesne... Rozdział 2 - Z tobą nawet na koniec świata zawsze... 02 Grudzień, 7:39 Adrien ( Adrien ) - Plagg - Czego dusza jęczy ?! - Bo nie dostaniesz śniadania ! Plagg podleciał do mnie - To znaczy : tak mój panie ??? Zaczął mrugać oczami. - Daruj sobie - To dowiem się w końcu o co chodziło ? - A chodziło o to, że Ladybug się o mnie martwiła - iii co ?! - I to, że zależy jej na mnie Plagg strzelił sobie z liścia pytając się czy to sen Marinette ( Marinette/ladybug ) Miałam jeszcze ponad 1,5 godziny. Pomyślałam, że przejdę się do parku i jeszcze pomyślę na chat’em. Postanowiłam, że dzisiaj dam mu kartkę z zaproszeniem na godz. 18 pod wieżę Eiffla. Nie musiałam długo czekać. Mniej więcej w połowie lekcji był komunikat, że mamy szybko opuścić budynek. A reszta lekcji się nie odbędzie. Tylko na to czekałam. Wbiegłam do szatni i się schowałam tak by nikt mnie nie widział. - Tikki kropkuj ! Po chwili wybiegłam przed szkołę. Trochę się zaniepokoiłam bo nie było tan Chat’a, ale już chwilę potem zjawił się Adrien ( Chat Noir ) Gdy dotarłem na pole bitwy już na mnie czekała. Na mój widok jej oczy zabłysły. Super – złoczyńcę pokonaliśmy szybko ( dlaczego ? Bo nie chce mi się go wymyślać ). Po misji ladybug podeszła do mnie i dała karteczkę. - Przeczytaj jak zniknę, dobrze ??? - Tak jest księżniczko Wreszcie mogłem przeczytać. To było zaproszenie. Strasznie się zdziwiłem, bo przecież zawsze mnie odrzucała. A teraz sama mnie zaprosiła. Wyszeptałem tylko - Z tobą nawet na koniec świata, zawsze… Rozdział 3 - To był najlepszy dzień mojego życia 02 Grudzień, 17:12 Adrien ( Chat Noir/ Adrien ) Byłem tak szczęśliwy. Ale kiedy spojrzałem na zegar myślałem, że zemdleje. Zostało mi tak mało czasu. Pobiegłem do kwiaciarni i kupiłem bukiet czerwonych róż i kazałem przybrać je na czarno i czerwono. A w tedy zauważyłem, że nadal jestem Chat Noir’em. - bukiet czerwonych róż od Chat Noir’a dla ladybug. No i tak przyszła kolejna Pani z zaplecza. Wypytywała: gdzie będzie nasza randka ? Czy to nasza pierwsza ? No i oczywiście czy jesteśmy oficjalnie razem? A ja grzecznie odpowiedziałem, że zapewne relacja pojawi się w gazetach, telewizji i na Biedroblogu. Dostałem te kwiaty, były idealne. Ruszyłem do domu i się ubrałem w czarny garnitur z zieloną podszewką. Założyłem też maskę. Byłem gotowy. W tym samym czasie Marinette ( ladybug/Marinette ) Weszłam do domu. Wyciągnęłam z szafy nowo uszytą sukienkę ( specjalnie na tą okazję ). Była to sukienka bez ramiączek. Jej góra miała czerwony kolor, a w talii miała czarną wstążkę. Dół był czerwony w czarne kropki, sięgał mi do kolan. Buty to były czarne szpilki. Maska pozostała bez zmian. Z dodatków miałam torebkę w której schowałam Tikki. Zrobiłam sobie delikatny makijaż. Kiedy wychodziłam z domu moich rodziców nie było. Więc napisałam na kartce: Nie czekajcie na mnie. Wyszłam z kolegą na miasto. Nie wiem też o której wrócę. Jakby co dzwońcie do mnie. Buziaki, Marinette Wyszłam z domu. Adrien ( Chat Noir ) Czekam na wieży Eiffla. Nagle dostrzegłem moja biedronsię. - Witam, My lady - witaj Kocie Wręczyłem jej kwiaty, mówiąc - Piękne kwiaty, dla pięknej pani. - Dziękuje, nie musiałeś - Może nie musiałem, ale chciałem. Pocałowaliśmy się. Później cieszyliśmy się swoją obecnością. Chodziliśmy po Paryżu podziwiając jego piękno. Weszliśmy do restauracji, zjedliśmy prawie romantyczną kolację przy świecach. Dlaczego prawie ? Dlatego, że na każdym kroku byliśmy fotografowani, filmowani poproszono nas także o kilka wywiadów. Była już północ poszliśmy pod wieżę Eiffla a tam pożegnaliśmy się długim i namiętnym pocałunkiem. Marinette i Adrien W DOMU - To był najlepszy dzień mojego życia… Powiedzieli jednocześnie. Rozdział 4 - Masz rację... 03 grudzień, 6:55 Marinette ( Marinette ) - Tikki, nie wierzę w to co się wczoraj stało - A jednak. - Teraz myślę tylko o nim. Taki mądry, śmieszny, pomocny, odważny, przystojny… on jest idealny - Rozumiem, że myślisz teraz tylko o swoim chłopaku, ale masz jeszcze swoje normalne życie - Tak, tak Rozmarzyłam się. Usłyszałam telefon. To była Alya. - Halo ? - Mari widziałaś ??? Chat Noir i Ladybug są razem !!!! - Tak wiem - Jacy oni są słodcy !!!! Są dla siebie stworzeni ! - Naprawdę tak myślisz ??? - No oczywiście, przecież widać to gołym okiem ! - Masz racje… - Co mówiłaś ? - Eee… nic, że … na pewno się kochają i, że są super parą … - Acha, powiedzmy, że Ci wierzę. Pójdziemy razem do szkoły ??? - Tak, przyjdź pod mój dom. - Będę za 20 minut - Ok, to do zobaczenia za chwilę J - pa Posmutniałam. - O co chodzi - Bo przecież Chat cały czas mnie podrywał, komplementował, a ja co ? Odtrącałam go… - Nie przejmuj się, teraz jesteście razem i wszystko jest dobrze - musze go dzisiaj przeprosić. - Bardzo dobra decyzja, a teraz szykuj się Alya zaraz tu będzie Ubrałam się i wszystko ogarnęłam. Zeszłam na dół, pożegnałam się z rodzicami. Wyszłam na dwór. To co zobaczyłam strasznie mnie zdziwiło… Rozdział 5 - Przepraszam już zawsze będę przy tobie ... Marinette ( Marinette/ Ladybug ) To co zobaczyłam strasznie mnie zdziwiło to był jakiś super złoczyńca. Rozejrzałam się wokół. Nagle zobaczyłam Chat’a leżał na ziemi, był nieprzytomny. Łzy zaczęły mi lecieć z oczu. Pobiegłam szybko w jakiś ciemny zaułek i się przemieniłam. Podbiegłam do mojego ukochanego. - Nie, nie, nie ! Obudź się ! Proszę !! Nie odpowiadał. Wzięłam go na ręce i pobiegłam do moich rodziców, wiedziałam, że się nim zaopiekują. - Proszę pomóżcie mu ! Mój tata odpowiedział - Tak, oczywiście Spokojna o Chat’ a wróciłam na pole walki. Byłam zrozpaczona, zła, smutna … Pokonałam super – złoczyńcę tak szybko, że nawet nie przyjrzałam się przeciwnikowi i nie użyłam szczęśliwego trafu. Myślałam tylko o moim kocie. Znów wbiegłam do domu. Popatrzyłam na kanapę nadal tam leżał a moja mama robiła mu opatrunek. Stanęłam przed nim, upadłam na podłogę i płakałam. Cała byłam zalana łzami, rodzice próbowali mnie pocieszyć ale nic z tego. Wyszeptałam tylko cicho : - Przepraszam, już zawsze będę przy tobie… Rozdział 6 - On zawsze mnie obroni Marinette ( Ladybug ) 03 Grudzień, 11:56 Rodzice pozwolili mi tu zostać. Siedziałam przy nim cały czas płacząc. Mijały kolejne godziny. Czekałam i czekałam. Niestety czas płynął szybko zanim się obejrzałam była 15 czyli godzina kiedy Marinette powinna wrócić. Nie mogłam przecież zostawić Chat’a ani wziąć go w inne miejsce. Musiałam wymyślić coś żeby porozmawiać z Tikki - Czy mogłabym skorzystać z łazienki ? - Tak pierwsze drzwi po lewej - Dziękuję Szybko poszłam i się odmieniłam. - Tikki co ja mam zrobić ? - Mari wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później będziesz musiała powiedzieć rodzicom o twoim sekrecie… - Naprawdę? - Mari to chyba jedyne wyjście. - A co jak zabronią mi chodzić na misje, co jak zabronią mi być Ladybug ?! - W tedy ja sobie z nimi porozmawiam. - Tikki kropkuj ! Wyszłam i podeszłam do moich rodziców wiedziałam, że to nie będzie łatwe. - Ja… muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć … - Tak ? - Tikki odkropkuj ! Stanęłam już jako Mari i zaczęłam mówić - Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam wam tego wcześniej powiedzieć. Proszę nie zabraniajcie mi być Ladybug, kocham to. Kocham też Chat’a. - Skarbie, rozumiemy to, tylko obiecaj nam, że będziesz ostrożna cos może Ci się stać. - Z Chat’em u boku nigdy nic mi się nie stanie. Poświęcił dla mnie swoje życie już wiele razy. On zawsze mnie obroni… Podeszłam do mojego kiciusia i płakałam ponownie… Rodzice w tedy do mnie podeszli i przytulili. Rozdział 7 - Musiałam przy nim być... 04 Grudzień, 00:39 Marinette ( Marinette ) Siedziałam przy nim już ponad 11 godzin. Wytłumaczyłam w tym czasie rodzicom, że Chat nie wie kim jestem i ma się nie dowiedzieć. Mama wielokrotnie prosiła mnie żebym poszła spać jednak nie mogłam, musiałam przy nim być. Jednak postanowiłam się przemienić przecież nie chciałam jeszcze żeby wiedział kim jestem pod maską. 02:58 Obudził się !!! Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że krzyknęłam i wszystkich obudziłam. Adrien ( Chat noir ) Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem moją biedronsię. Miała oczy pełne łez. - Co się stało My lady ? - Myślałam, że cię stracę. Miałeś mnie tak więcej nie straszyć ! - Nie planowałem tego. Zaskoczył mnie… - Uważaj na siebie następnym razem. - Jak sobie życzysz księżniczko. Pocałowałem ją a w tedy zobaczyłem rodziców Marinette. - Dziękuje, że mogłem tu zostać. - Ale to żaden problem. Wstałem ale Ladybug kazała mi leżeć. Zrobiłem jak chciała. Usiadła obok mnie i powiedziała: - Ja… przepraszam - Ale za co ? - Że nie było mnie przy tobie kiedy zemdlałeś i, że zawsze cię odtrącałam. Rozpłakała się na dobre. - Nie plącz tylko. Kiedy ty płaczesz to ja też. A co do tego to nie możesz być zawsze przy mnie i oboje o tym wiemy. Teraz jesteśmy razem i wszystko jest dobrze, tak ? - Tak Przytuliła mnie. Rozdział 8 - Nie odpuścisz, prawda ??? 04 Grudzień, 04: 28 Adrien ( Chat Noir ) - Ja chyba już pójdę - Wykluczone !!! - Księżniczko to nie jest mój dom i nie możemy się napraszać, a poza tym mam jutro szkołę. - Ech…. Ale cię odprowadzę - Ktoś powtarza mi od początku, że nie możemy dowiedzieć kim jesteśmy tak naprawdę… - To ile stąd do twojego domu ??? - Ze 2 kilometry - O nie, nie pójdziesz tyle sam ! Odprowadzę cię przez 1,5 km. Tak żebym nie domyśliła się kim jesteś - Nie odpuścisz, prawda ??? - Nie. Pocałowałem ją, pożegnaliśmy się z rodzicami Marinette i wyszliśmy. Marinette ( ladybug ) Odprowadziłam mojego Kocurka i wróciłam do domu. Wróciłam około 5 i od razu usnęłam. 05 Grudnia, 08: 23 Marinette ( Marinette ) - Wstawaj !!!! - Tikki jeszcze chwilę ! - Spóźnisz się do szkoły ! - Dobra już idę. Poszłam do szkoły. Byłam taka niewyspana ! Rozdział 9 - Będziemy tylko my ... 05 Grudnia, 14:43 Marinette ( Marinette ) Dzwonek, tylko na to czekałam. Po lekcjach miałam się wybrać z Chat’em na spacer. Wypędziłam i szybko wleciałam na chwilę do domu - Mamo ! Idę na randkę z Chat’em - Nie wracaj tylko zbyt późno ! - Dobrze Pobiegłam w umówione miejsce. Czekał już tam na mnie. - Hej kotku ! - hejka My lady ! - To co idziemy górą czy dołem ? - Górą może nas nie zauważą. Będziemy tylko my… Spacerowaliśmy dobre 2 godziny. W końcu poszliśmy do restauracji. Zjedliśmy obiad i szliśmy dalej, idąc tak wylądowaliśmy pod wieżą Eiffla. Musiał już iść więc jak mamy w zwyczaju przed rozłąką pocałowaliśmy się. Adrien ( Adrien/Chat Noir ) Poszedłem do domu. - Plagg jak ja ją kocham ! - Musiałeś ?! Niedawno jadłem serek ! - Ja chyba nie wytrzymam z nim nerwowo ! - Hej, ja tu jestem kwami też mają uczucia ! - taaa, lepiej zajmę się odrabianiem lekcji Rozdział 10 - No to pięknie ... 12 Grudnia, 17:34 Marinette ( Ladybug/Marinette ) Minął tydzień od mojej ostatniej randki z Chat’em. Przez ten tydzień nie było żadnej osoby pod wpływem akumy. Aż do dzisiaj. Jednak po misji nie typowo podszedł do nas burmistrz i dał nam 2 listy. Oba to były zaproszenia. Jedno na Wigilię organizowaną dla biednych dzieci, a drugie na bal sylwestrowy. No to pięknie … pomyślałam kiedy zobaczyłam o co chodzi. Bycie super- bohaterką ma swoje zalety ale perspektywa świąt bez rodziców … Przynajmniej byłyby to moje pierwsze święta z Kotem. Nie ! muszę to przemyśleć i porozmawiać z rodzicami. Pożegnałam się z Chat’em i poszłam do domu. Rzuciłam się na kanapę zrezygnowana, rodzice zauważyli. Podeszli i zapytali się mnie : - Co się stało ? Rzuciłam w tedy im oba zaproszenia pod nogi. Mama przeczytała zaproszenie na Wigilię i widocznie posmutniała. - To się stało … - Ale chyba nie zostawisz nas samych… - Nie, na pewno coś wymyślę . - Mam nadzieję.. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i zaczęłam myśleć w końcu mi się udało. - Tikki już wiem! Najpierw będę z rodzicami do jakiejś 8 albo 9 a później pójdę do dzieci! Co o tym myślisz ??? - Jak dla mnie to dobry plan ale nie wiem czy twoi rodzice będą podzielać moją opinię. - W takim razie musimy to sprawdzić ! Rozdział 11 - Będzie idealny 12 Grudnia 18:23 Marinette ( Marinette ) - Mamo, tato mam rozwiązanie ! - Jakie ? - No to tak do jakiejś 8 będę z wami a później pójdę na następną Wigilię ! - … - O co chodzi ? - Wiemy córciu, że chcesz tam iść ale bez ciebie to nie będzie to samo … - Wiem tato, mi też jest przykro ale jeśli tam nie pójdę ludzie będą mogli stracić do mnie zaufanie, a Kot już tak strasznie się cieszył … - Dobrze rozumiemy … Wiedziałam, że im przykro z resztą sama jestem rozdarta. Z jednej strony chcę spędzić ten dzień z Chat’em, ale moi rodzice zostaną sami… Dobra to tylko jeden raz, mam nadzieję… Ale co ja dam mu na prezent ?! Nie, nie, nie, nie mam nic !!!!!!! Już wiem dam mu pierścionek i ja będę miała taki sam! To jest myśl ! Zaczęłam go szkicować i ostatecznie postanowiłam, że pójdę do jubilera i kupię jakiś pierścionek, potem muszę go poprosić by zrobił zawieszkę w kształcie Jin- Jang tylko czerwono – czarną i poproszę jeszcze by przymocował do pierścionka, będzie idealny ! Zabrałam pieniądze i poszłam. - Mamo idę do jubilera ! - Dobrze ! Jubiler przyjął zamówienie, za tydzień mogę odebrać oba pierścionki. 19 Grudnia, 10:00 Adrien ( Adrien ) - Plagg WC jest ostatnio jakoś mało aktywny. - No i co ? Ja tam się cieszę ! - Leniwiec …. - Może, a tym czasem co dasz na prezent swojej ‘’ Biedronsi ‘’… ledwo mi to słowo przez gardło przechodzi … - A wyobraź sobie, że dam jej naszyjnik z kocią łapką, nikt takiego nie będzie miał… Będzie dzięki niemu zawsze o mnie pamiętać . Rozdział 12- To już dzisiaj Marinette i Adrien ( Marinette i Adrien ) - To już dzisiaj ! Marinette ( Marinette ) Przygotowania trwały od rana, chciałam przecież wyglądać idealnie. Zaplanowałam aż 2 stylizacje. Pierwsza to długa sukienka koloru pudrowo różowego. Natomiast druga to krótka sukienka koloru czerwonego w czarne kropki a na to czerwona narzutka i czapka mikołajki. Maska jest bez zmian. Adrien ( Adrien ) Ojca i tak nie interesowało jak spędzę święta pojechał i koniec… Ale przynajmniej mogę je spędzić z Ladybug. Wszystko było gotowe, miałem na sobie czarny garnitur, kocie uszy i zwykłą czarną maskę. - … Eeeeeeee.. ja.. ja mógłbym iść z tobą ? Pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyłem ja Plagg się jąka i ma spore rumieńce. - Tak, ale musisz mi powiedzieć po co ? - Bo ma być tam kwami biedronki … i chciałbym z nią .. po-porozmawiać … - Oj, Romeo ! - Cicho ! - dobrze, dobrze . Wyszliśmy. Miałem jeszcze 25 min. Marinette ( Marinette ) Te święta były wspaniałe a ma być jeszcze lepiej… Taka miła, ciepła i rodzinna atmosfera. Ale mój prezent zdziwił mnie jeszcze bardziej to była piękna nowa sukienka w kolorze miętowym. Miałam już wychodzić i zrobiło mi się trochę przykro, ale myśl, że spotkam Chat’a mnie rozweselała. Mam zatrzymała mnie w drzwiach i dała kosz ciepłych pachnących bułeczek. Poszłam już. Kiedy doszłam do hotelu zobaczyłam Kota, który już bawił się z dziećmi. Przekazałam służbie bułeczki i podeszłam do Kota. - Cześć kochanie. - Cześć My lady. - Dzieci poczekacie na nas chwilę. Chwycił mnie za rękę. Rozmawialiśmy chwile i dał mi prezent był to słodki naszyjnik z kocią łapką a ja dałam mu pierścionek. Bardzo mu się spodobał. Już mieliśmy iść ale jakaś dziewczynka do nas podeszła - Może spojrzycie łaskawie w górę ! Staliśmy pod jemiołą gdy to zobaczyliśmy spojrzeliśmy na siebie z uśmiechem, a Chat złączył nasze usta w długim pocałunku. - Mógłbym tak codziennie - Ja też Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na zabawie z dziećmi i odpowiadaniu na ich pytania. Kiedy poszły spać coś mi się przypomniało. - Tikki gdzie jesteś ? Jednak odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza jednak po chwili podszedł do mnie Chat i wziął za rękę powiedział tylko żebym była cicho. Zawlókł mnie pod drzwi od kuchni. To co zobaczyłam nawet mi się nie śniło. Tikki całowała się z jakimś innym kwami. - Zgaduje, że to twój kwami - Tak, a to twoja - Oczywiście Po tym pocałowaliśmy się i nadal patrzyliśmy na nasze kwami. W końcu się od siebie oddalili i spojrzeli na nas mieli na policzkach wielkie rumieńce. W końcu wróciłam do domu było coś koło 2. - To może powiesz mi w końcu jak ON się nazywa ??? - Ma na imię Plagg… i jest najcudowniejszy na świecie - Acha, powiedzmy, że póki co koniec z przesłuchaniem - Dobranoc ! - Dobranoc ! Adrien ( Adrien ) - No widzę, że gdybym cię nie zabrał to pewna kwami by z cierpienia umarła.. - Przestań ! Ale ty tak na serio… - Tak na serio, a teraz idziemy spać bo pewne damy jutro będą na nas czekać pod wierzą Eiffla - Jak to ?! - Zorganizowaliśmy taką podwójna randkę Rozdział 13 - Minia sukienka i garnitur 25 Grudnia, 8:24 Marinette ( Marinette ) - Tikki obudź się ! - O co chodzi ? - Idziemy na randkę z chłopakami - C-co ?! - To co słyszysz, chodź ja jestem już prawie gotowa ! Uszyłam Tikki malutką sukienkę. Tyle się namęczyłam nad takim małym rozmiarem. - Chodź zobacz co dla ciebie mam ! Dałam Tikki sukienkę a ta się szybko w nią ubrała, wyglądała przepięknie ! Adrien ( Adrien ) Pół nocy szyłem dla Plagg’ a mini garniturek. No muszę powiedzieć, że wyglądał w nim cudownie. Marinette/Adrien ( Marinette/Adrien ) - Tak się nią/m przejmowałam/em, że zapomniałam/em o sobie ! Marinette ( Marinette ) - W co ja mam się ubrać ? Już wiem ! Wyciągnęłam sukienkę, którą dostałam wczoraj od rodziców. Ubrałam się w nią i do tego założyłam pierścionek oraz naszyjnik. Postanowiłam, że będę je nosiła codziennie! Bez wyjątku. Znowu miałam na sobie zwykłą maskę. Obie byłyśmy gotowe. Wyszłyśmy. - Hejka - Cześć Nasze kwami podleciały do siebie i się pocałowały. Później trzymając się za ręce odleciały i usiadły na wierzy Eiffla. A my sami weszliśmy trochę wyżej. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Było nam tak wspaniale. Czułam jakby czas nie istniał, ale niestety była już 18. Musiałam iść gdy nagle … Rozdział 14 - Taki mamy klimat ! Marinette ( Marinette/Ladybug) Musiałam już iść gdy nagle zobaczyłam wszystkich super-złoczyńców, których do tej pory pokonaliśmy. To był straszny widok. Ale nasze kwami w ogóle się tym nie interesowały, wręcz przeciwnie miały to gdzieś i sobie rozmawiały ! - Przepraszam, ale chyba muszę wam przerwać randkę ! - ta, ta … - Tikki kropkuj ! Nie zdążyła nawet nic powiedzieć. No sorry taki mamy klimat ! Usłyszałam tylko - Plagg wysuwaj pazury ! I obok stał już w swoim prawdziwym kostiumie Chat Noir. - To jak to rozegramy ? - Nie wiem … jeszcze Adrien ( Chat Noir ) Jak ona nie wiedziała to jesteśmy skończeni. - No to raczej czarno wiedzę… W tej chwili rzuciliśmy się w wir walki. Szło nam coraz szybciej przecież wiedzieliśmy jak ich pokonać i gdzie jest akuma. W końcu pokonaliśmy wszystkich. - Zaliczone ! Eee.. Biedronka ? Gdzie jesteś ? Nie chowaj się ! Cały czas odpowiadała mi głucha cisza. - Co do ?! W tej chwili zauważyłem list w którym było tak napisane : Jeśli chcesz ją jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć musisz znowu przyjść i mnie pokonać Kotowtór - Nie, nie, nie ! Wiedziałem, że kogoś tu brakuje … Marinette ( Ladybug ) Obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, wiedziałam, że już kiedyś tu byłam, ale głowa tak mnie bolała, że nie mogłam skojarzyć faktów… Rozdział 15 - Dr. Tikki 25 Grudnia, 18:36 Rozejrzałam się trochę ale zaraz po tym poczułam jak ktoś ( znowu ) mnie uderza. Bezwładnie upadłam na ziemię. Nic nie mogłam zrobić… Było czarno i nic nie widziałam do pewnego czasu. Zobaczyłam Chat’a biegł w moją stronę. - Słuchaj teraz uważnie. Musisz się obudzić, później pokonasz kotowtóra ja tu zaraz będę i ci pomogę, ok ? - Ale jak to kotowtóra ?! - Kiedy walczyliśmy uciekł nam i się schował, później jak byłem zajęty Lady Wi-Fi uderzył cię w głowę, zabrał i zostawił mi list. - Acha ale jak to możliwe, że ty ze mną rozmawiasz ? - Plagg – mój kwami mi pomógł, a teraz zrób to dla mnie i spróbuj się obudzić zaraz tam będę. Po tych słowach mnie pocałował i zniknął… Skoro to takie ważne próbowałam się obudzić nie wiem jak ale mi się to udało. Powoli otworzyłam oczy Chat już pokonał kotowtóra. Podbiegł do mnie. - Jak to ?! Mówiłeś, że ja mam go pokonać ! - Tak, ale przez dłuższy czas się nie budziłaś i postanowiłem to zrobić sam. W tedy jego pierścień zapiszczał. - Idź tylko oczyszczę akume, nie mam dużo do zrobienia - Na pewno ? - Tak - Dobra, to ja znikam My lady ! - Pa Kotku ! Już oczyszczałam akume, ale nie wiem jakim cudem jakoś mi się wymknęła. Chwila nieuwagi i usiadła sobie na mnie. Nie było jej już. Nagle poczułam ukłucie w sercu. Jednak nic innego mi się nie działo. - To na pewno od tych uderzeń w głowę … Jakby nigdy nic poszłam sobie do domu. Weszłam do domu. Podeszłam do mamy i rozmawiałyśmy. W pewnej chwili zakręciło mi się w głowie. Mama to zauważyła. - Coś się dzieje ? - Nic, nic Z mojej torby wyleciała Tikki - Mari ! Innych okłamiesz ale mnie nie ! - O czym ty mówisz ? - Jestem z tobą powiązana i jeśli coś ci się dzieje ja to czuje ! - To chyba coś ci się przewidziało. - Nie prawda! Już idź się połóż, a ja zaraz ci przyniosę wody ! - Dobrze pani doktor ! - Już mi tam na kanapę ! A pani może mi pomóc z tą szklanką wody ? - Oczywiście ale powiecie mi w końcu co się dzieje mojej córce ? - W głowie jej się zakręciło ! - Tikki to przez tą akume, nic wielkiego ! A poza tym czuje się bardzo dobrze. A weź jeszcze pod uwagę, że sama się obudziłam ! - Taaa a Chat to co ?! - Może mi trochę pomógł …. - Dowiem się w końcu o co chodzi ?! Opowiedziałam mojej mamie całą historię, a ta od razu powiedziała, że jedziemy do szpitala. - Jak to sobie wyobrażasz ? Powiesz, że jak byłam Ladybug to mnie porwali, walnęli kilka razy w łeb, straciłam przytomność, Chat pojawił się w ciemnościach kazał mi się obudzić, ja się bez niczyjej pomocy obudziłam, podczas czyszczenia akumy ta we mnie wleciała, poczułam ukłucie w sercu i jak wróciłam do domu to zakręciło mi się w głowie ?! - ……. Skoro nie to nie ale jak będzie ci się coś działo to nas wołaj. - Ok - A teraz z Dr. Tikki idź na górę i się połóż. - Dobrze ! W tedy moja mama podeszła do Tikki powiedziała jej coś na ucho, a moja Kwami pokiwała twierdząco głową. Poszłam na górę. - Co to za układy z moją mamą, co ?! - Uspokój się po prostu prosiła mnie żebyś nie zrobiła nic głupiego i na siebie uważała a jak coś się stanie to mam po nią polecieć. - Uznajmy, że wierzę ci. Acha jeszcze jedno a ja też mogę się porozumiewać z Chat’em ? - Tak i nie musisz być Ladybug potrzebujesz tylko mnie ! - Ale tak to zobaczy kim jestem ? - Nie ! - Ok, coraz bardziej mi się to podoba. Po tych słowach usnęłam. Tikki ( nowa perspektywa J) Nareszcie usnęła. Jak ja się o nią boję, ale cóż bywały gorsze przypadki… Zleciałam na dół i jak od czasu kiedy rodzice Mari się dowiedzieli, że jest Ladybug zaczęliśmy grę w pokera. Opowiadałam im też w tym czasie cały dzień Mari od deski do deski ( no chyba, że wyczuwałam, że Mari nie chce by jej rodzice o czymś wiedzieli ). Jak zawsze po 10 rundach kiedy wygram trochę ciastek ( hazard ? Nie dobra Tikki ! ) poszłam spać. Rozdział 16 - Tikki pozbawiona hazardu :( 26 Grudnia, 10 :17 Marinette ( Marinette ) Moich rodziców nie było musieli pojechać na jakieś szkolenie czy coś ( nie będzie ich przez 3 miesiące ) Postanowiłam iść na spacer. - Tikki chodź na dół ! Idziemy na spacer ! Nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie. Upadłam na ziemię, nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dalej działo… Tikki - Już lecę ! To co zobaczyłam wystraszyło mnie nie ma żarty. Mari leżała na podłodze. - Marinette ! Obudź się ! Płakałam, nie wiedziałam co robić. Postanowiłam czekać, po jakiś 2 godzinach się obudziła. Kazałam się jej położyć. - Mari musisz powiedzieć Kotowi, że masz w sercu akume. - No nie wiem… - Musisz. A co jak ci się coś stanie ?! - Dobra powiem mu, i to teraz zrobię kilka rundek po Paryż na pewno się pojawi. - Ok - Tikki kropkuj ! Marinette ( Ladybug ) Czułam się lepiej. Może to przez Tikki. Jak zaplanowałam Robiłam 2 rundy i w tedy Chat mnie dogonił. Adrien ( Chat Noir ) - Co tam My lady ? - No ….. właśnie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać… - Co się stało ? Strasznie się o nią martwiłem była bardzo smutna i zmartwiona. - Bo chodzi o to, że jak na ostatniej misji łapałam akume to nie wiem jakim cudem wydostała się z mojego jo-jo i usiadła sobie na mnie po chwili jej nie było, a później poczułam ukłucie w sercu i zrozumiałam, że to tam teraz jest. Po powrocie do domu zakręciło mi się w głowie i w tedy postanowiłam iść spać. Dzisiaj tak mniej więcej o 10 zemdlałam … Przytuliłem ją i powiedziałem - Tak czy inaczej musisz na siebie uważać. Będziesz mi się codziennie meldować o 18 na wierzy Eiffla, powiedz swojej kwami, że jeśli coś ci się stanie ma o 18 przyjść i mi o tym powiedzieć, ok ? - Ok… - A teraz muszę wracać do domu… pamiętaj jutro na wierzy Eiffla o 18. - Pa ! Marinette (Ladybug/Marinette) Wróciłam do domu przemieniłam się a Tikki powiedziała, że jak coś się będzie działo to mam ją zawołać. Powiedziałam jej jeszcze, że mam się codziennie meldować Chatowi a jak coś się stanie to ma stawić się o 18 na wieży Eiffla. Po tym zasnęłam. Tikki Marinette zasnęła a ja chwilę się pomęczyłam i zabrałam jej telefon do salonu. Wybrałam numer do jej rodziców i rozmawialiśmy tak jak zawsze. Nawet pozwolili mi wziąć kilka ciastek.. ( CIASTKA THE BEST !!!) Rozdział 17 - To już koniec, nareszcie wolna 31 grudzień 20:30 Marinette(Ladybug) Weszłam do wielkiej Sali balowej. Było już rozstawione miejsce w którym najprawdopodobniej odbędą się zdjęcia. Nie myliłam się. Kilku reporterów pociągnęło mnie za rękę i wylądowałam w wcześniej wspomnianym miejscu. Robili mi zdjęcia. W pewnej chwili ukuło mnie w sercu i zakręciło mi się w głowie. Myślałam, że za chwilę osunę się na ziemię. Jednak w odpowiedniej chwili pojawił się Chat. Wycedziłam cicho przez zęby - Pomóż mi się z tego wyplątać, bo ja tu zaraz zemdleje W tedy kazali nam zapozować do zdjęcia. Mój ukochany oczywiście przybrał taką pozę, że wszystko wyglądało pięknie i romantycznie a tak naprawdę mnie podtrzymywał. Po tym szybko poszliśmy do burmistrza a Kot się zapytał - czy jest jakiś osobny pokój gdzie będziemy sami z Ladybug ? - Kuchnia. - Ech.. a jakiś pokój z ……łóżkiem….( pozdrowionka dla osób kumatych ) - Aaaaaaaaaaaa … oczywiście, Sara mogłabyś podejść ? - Tak ? - Pokaż państwu ten pokój z łożem małżeńskim. Teraz domyśliłam się jak to musi brzmieć. Mimowolnie się zarumieniłam. Sara pokazała nam pokój a ja padłam na łóżko. - Możesz mi pomóc z gorsetem ? - Czy ty oszalałaś ?! - Co ? - Gorset ? Przecież wiesz, że przez akume może ci się coś stać a teraz jeszcze to ?! - Wyluzuj, nie jest ściśnięty aż tak mocno…… - Taaa Rozluźnił w końcu ten głupi gorset. Było mi o wiele lepiej. Poleżałam chwilkę i poszłam dalej balować. Tańczyłam całą noc z Chat’em. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez wina, które przyznam szczerze było doskonałe. Była już 5 postanowiłam iść już do domu. Wróciłam i poszłam spać. Adrien Od sylwestra minęło kilka dni. Z Ladybug było coraz gorzej. Teraz słyszała w głowie jak WC coś do niej mówi. Martwiłem się o nią, ale musiałem iść do szkoły. Marinette Była lekcja j. Polskiego. Usłyszałam już po raz kolejny WC - Zawrzemy pewien układ ja…. Nie pozwoliłam mu nawet dokończyć. Tylko krzyknęłam na całą klasę - Cicho !!! - O Marinette skoro ktoś ci przeszkadza to może nie będzie ci przeszkadzać przy tablicy. Kiedy to mówiła serce strasznie mnie bolało. Jednak musiałam wstać. Złapałam mocno naszyjnik, który dostałam od Chata i wstałam ze swojego miejsca. Ból się nasilił i upadłam na podłogę, podbiegli do mnie Nino, Adrien, Alya i nauczycielka. - Alya proszę cię posłuchaj. Powiesz Chat’owi (?), że ma mnie pokonać i w konieczności zabić. - Nie mów tak ! - Alya nie rozumiesz jeszcze pewnych spraw… musi tak postąpić - Marinette !!!! Moja kwami rzuciła się na mnie z płaczem. Zaraz potem z torby Adriena wyleciał Plagg i podleciał do Tikki. - Nie płacz kochanie ! - Adrien ???? To byłeś ty ????? - Cały czas My lady. Pocałował mnie. Kątem oka zobaczyłam całą klasę, która się na nas patrzyła. - Alya przepraszam ale nie mogłam ci wcześniej powiedzieć - Nic się nie stało, ale teraz lepiej powiedz mi co mamy robić ? Sama nie wiedziałam. - Adrien, jeśli się przemienię musisz mnie pokonać rozumiesz ? - Nie będę z tobą walczyć ! Za bardzo mi na tobie zależy. - To powiedz to tej akumie ! Adrien Nie wiedziałem co mam jej powiedzieć. W końcu wymyśliłem - Nic jej nie powiem bo to niemożliwe, ale możliwe jest to, że zostanę z tobą już na zawsze. - Dziękuje - Za co - Za to, że jesteś tu ze mną. Pocałowałem ją. Kiedy nasze usta się rozłączyły zobaczyłem jak skręca się z bólu. - Plagg mogę jej jakoś pomóc ? - Ech……… pomyślmy …………. Chyba nie - On może i nie ale ja tak ! Odpowiedziała odważnie jej kwami - Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne ! - Wiem ale nie stracę już więcej ani jednej biedronki ! To co powiedziała strasznie mnie zdziwiło najwidoczniej Marinette też. Marinette - O co ci chodzi ? - Kiedyś miałam identyczną sytuację, tylko ze starożytną biedronką…. - Tikki nic mi nie jest Zdołałam tylko to powiedzieć. - Już mi lepiej.. Próbowałam wstać, ale nie dawałam rady. Usłyszałam WC - Oddaj mi swoje Miraculum a będzie po sprawie.. - W twoich snach ! - Oj, myślałem, że obędzie się bez tego .. Wokół Adriena pojawiły się akumy - Zostaw go ! Ściągnęłam kolczyki. - Oddam ci je ! - No nie trudno było podjąć tą właściwą decyzję. Usłyszałam głos już uwolnionego Adriena - Nie rób tego ! - Adrien ? - Wiesz, że on chce cię tylko wykorzystać ! Proszę nie rób tego ! W tedy się rozpłakałam. Było to z głębi serca. Moje łzy stały się fioletowo-czarne. W końcu wyleciał ze mnie motylek. Taki jak po oczyszczeni przez jo-jo. Udało się, byłam wolna ! Uścisnęłam mocno Adriena. Podleciała do mnie Tikki. - Przepraszam - Nie masz za co ! Zobacz jaka ja jestem niezdarna, ile razy upadłam, czy zrobiłam coś źle ? Nie płacz ! - Ja tam myślę, że to wszystko przez ten gorset ! Zaczęłam się śmiać - Nie odpuścisz co ??? - Nie akurat tego nie. Tydzień później wszystko było jak dawniej. Prawie, teraz każdy wiedział kim jesteśmy. Chloe stała się dla mnie miła. Teraz nie byłam już tylko szarą myszką. Miałam najwspanialszego chłopaka na całym świecie. Wszystko było idealnie. WC sobie odpuścił bo wiedział, że już zawsze z nim wygramy. Czasem wysyłał akumy ale to nam nie przeszkadzało. To takie skomplikowane Prolog Marinette Nareszcie wakacje ! Moi rodzice wyjechali do jakiejś kuzynki i zostałam sama w domu. Nudziło mi się więc poszłam do Aly’i (?) i tam siedziałam do wieczora. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju zauważyłam coś a raczej kogoś. Przed paroma miesiącami zdziwiłoby mnie to. Ale teraz była to już norma. - Witaj księżniczko. - Hejka kocie. - To co dziś robimy ? - Może jak zawsze ? - Ok - Kawa czy herbata ? - Kawa - To opowiadaj co u ciebie ? - Biedronka nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Kolejna nieudana próba wyznania jej miłości. Standard… - Jedno pytanie od zawsze mnie nurtuje. Co ty w niej takiego widzisz ? - Jest piękna, mądra, odważna…. Wróć.. Zazdrosna ??? Tym to mnie zdziwił - Ja ? zazdrosna ? nie….. - A może jednak ? Jak można być zazdrosną o samą siebie ?! Jednak pomyślałam, że tak to będę mieć z nim spokój na misjach. Z drugiej strony Kot coraz bardziej mnie intrygował. Był taki tajemniczy a za razem otwarty. Było w nim to coś, coś czego zawsze szukałam. - Może troszkę… - Ooooo. No takiego zwrotu akcji się nie spodziewałem ! ( szczerze mówiąc autorka też ) - Widzisz potrafię zaskakiwać. W tedy pocałował mnie namiętnie. - Ale nie tak jak ty… Kto to może być ? Edytuj Rozdział 1 - Początek kłopotów Marinette ( Biedronka ) Skończyliśmy właśnie walkę. Kot pobiegł bo została mu tylko minuta. Poczułam się obserwowana, jednak zignorowałam to uczucie. Już miałam się zbierać gdy nagle znowu pojawił się Czarny Kot. Dał mi karteczkę i powiedział - Odczytaj to dopiero w domu. Zdziwiło mnie to. Tym bardziej, że zaczynałam coś do niego czuć. Weszłam do domu. Zaczęłam czytać. Dla Biedronki To koniec. Nienawidzę Cię ! Jesteś najgorszą osobą jaką spotkałem. Nigdy Cię nie lubiłem. Jesteś tylko głupią gwiazdeczką. Mam nadzieję, że księżniczka nie powie o tym liście nikomu. Chyba, że boisz się zostać sama. Tak naprawdę nikt Cię nie potrzebuje. Usuń się z Paryża. Nie jesteś taka wspaniała jak ci się wydaje. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy już Cię nie zobaczę. Biedronka jest przereklamowana ! Czarny Kot Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Byłam rozczarowana zła i smutna. Zdjęłam kolczyki i położyłam na biurku. Tikki była więc w nich uwięziona i nie mogła nic zrobić. Zbiegłam do kuchni. Wzięłam najostrzejszy nóż i przecięłam sobie jedyną żyłę którą zauważyłam na ręce. Upadłam na kolana. - Kochanie jesteśmy ! Na moje nieszczęście wrócili teraz do domu. - Córciu, co ty zrobiłaś ?! Zaczęła szukać apteczki. - Zostaw mnie nie chcę żyć ! W tej chwili kropla mojej krwi kapnęła na list. Mój ojciec go zauważył i przeczytał a mam zajmowała się moją raną. Wpadłam jej w ramiona - Dlaczego ?! Jeszcze pod czas misji się dogadywaliśmy. Zniknął tylko na chwilę, a później podał mi ten list. - Nie płacz córciu, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale zaczekaj …….. ten list jest dla ………….. - Dla mnie, jeśli wolisz to mnie jako Biedronki… Nie mogłam wam powiedzieć….. No właśnie Tikki ! Pobiegłam szybko do mojego pokoju i Wzięłam kolczyki. Zbiegłam do salonu usiadłam na kanapie. 3 większe oddechy i założyłam kolczyki - Co ty sobie myślałaś ?! A jakby WC teraz je zabrał ?! Mari jesteś nie……….. C-co Ci się stało w rękę ?! - Pocięłam się. - Jak to ?! Ty ?! Nie po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewała ! Dlaczego ?! - Mamo daj mi ten głupi list ! Mama mi go dała, a ja przekazałam Tikki. - Nie ! To nie możliwe ! Plagg coś ty zrobił ?! Mówiłam, że nie wyrośnie z niego dobre kwami ! Ale z drugiej strony on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił…`. Plagg ? A co jak mu się coś stało ?! - Przecież widzisz, że to od Czarnego Kota. Podpisać mógł się ktokolwiek. Ale on sam mi to dał… - Nadal mi coś tu nie pasuje - Tikki jak chcesz to porozmawiaj sobie z moimi rodzicami, wytłumacz im wszystko a ja idę spać. Jak myślałam tak zrobiłam. NEXT DAY Poszłam do szkoły. Wszystko było jak zawsze. Pierwsza była godzina wychowawcza. Nauczycielka wymyśliła, że ktoś będzie mógł klasie opowiedzieć o jakimś temacie który sam wybierze. Alya się zgłosiła. Zaczęła opowiadać o Biedronce i Czernym Kocie. Mówiła jaki to on nie jest odważny i super. Nie wytrzymałam tego. - Tak ! Na pewno ! W rzeczywistości jest najgorszą osobą jaką znam ! Nienawidzę go ! Najpierw jak z nim walczyłam to wszystko było dobrze, ale po walce poszedł gdzieś na chwilę, a wrócił z tym listem ! Rzuciłam list Aly’i (?) i nauczycielce pod nogi. A sama się rozpłakałam. Przeczytały go na głos. - Mari tak mi przykro… - To nie jest list od Czarnego Kota ! - Sam mi go dał. Przepraszam dał go Biedronce. - To nie mógł być on ! Od razu po walce pobiegł do domu ! - Skąd to wiesz ? co ?! - Bo to ja jestem Czarnym Kotem ! W klasie zapanowała cisza. Słychać było tylko nierówne oddechy bohaterów. - Ja bym tego nie zrobił ! - Uznajmy, że ci wierzę. Ale kto mi go tak to dał ? - Jeszcze nie wiem ale się tego dowiem… - A tym czasem jedno pytanie. Jak to brzmiało jak mówiłam przy tobie jaki to nie jesteś wspaniały ? - Z jednej strony było to miłe a z drugiej czułem jakby wbijali mi nóż w plecy…. Moja Biedrąsia kochała mnie, a jednocześnie na każdym kroku dawała mi kosza. - Przepraszam… - My lady się rumieni ? - Może….. Tylko teraz chyba muszę podziękować rodzicom i zająć się tym kto dał mi ten list . - Za co chcesz im dziękować ? - Za to, że w porę przyszli bo jeszcze jeden ruch nożem i by mnie tu nie było.. - Księżniczko przecież wiesz, że ja bym Ci czegoś takiego nie zrobił…. A tak naprawdę to wierzysz w to, że ktoś kto na każdym kroku próbuje zdobyć twoje serce by napisałby coś takiego ? - No …. No tak w sumie to nie, ale to działo się tak szybko.. - Ech… a kto mi mówi żeby najpierw pomyśleć później działać? - Noooooooo może ja….. - Chyba, ze zaczęło ci zależeć ??? - Nie zaprzeczę.. Pocałował mnie. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie a na przerwach niektórzy przychodzili po autografy, Alya poprosiła o wywiad. Ale to co było najważniejsze szukaliśmy podejrzanych. Oto co ustaliliśmy. Władca Ciem Ludzie | | | | Kotowtór Chloe Nowy super-złoczyńca Lila Volpina Paparazzi WC ( we własnej osobie ) ktoś kto zakochał się w Czarnym Kocie - Chyba już nic więcej nie wymyślimy. - Ale i tak mamy dużo… - A tym czasem chodź księżniczko odprowadzę cię do domu. - A mógłbyś wejść do mnie do domu na chwilę. Wyjaśnimy całą tą sytuację moim rodzicom i powiemy, że w końcu oficjalnie razem. - Jak dla mnie to bardzo dobry pomysł. Weszliśmy do domu - Mamo, tato poznajcie Czarnego Kota . Mój tata się na niego rzucił - Przez ciebie moja córka prawie się zabiła ! - Tato przestań ! Właśnie to chcemy wyjaśnić. To nie był on. Po walce od razu wrócił do domu. A może to potwierdzić asystentka jego ojca. Ktoś go w to wrobił.. - Pozostaje pytanie : kto ??? Czy wszystko się ułoży ? Prolog To wszystko mnie przerastało. Czarny Kot mi się podoba, coraz gorzej dogaduje się z rodzicami a pro po właśnie się z nimi pokłóciłam, no i się wyprowadzam… - Marinette wychodzimy ! Nie będzie nas około 5 godzin.- powiedziała bez żadnych emocji moja mama - Ok !- krzyknęłam jak moja mama-w sumie nawet mi to na rękę…- dopowiedziałam szeptem Wyszli a ja zaczęłam się pakować. Zabrałam tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy oraz pieniądze. Trochę ich się uzbierało przez te naście lat. Wpakowałam wszystko co przygotowałam do plecaka. - Czy naprawdę chcesz to zrobić ?- zapytała smutna Tikki- może się jakoś dogadacie ? - Tikki wiem co robię to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie.- No trudno tak się dzieje jak się dzieje.- Tikki kropkuj ! Po chwili stałam już w swoim kostiumie i z zarzuconym na plecy plecakiem wyszłam przez balkon. Taaa Biedronka z plecakiem przemierzająca miasto na swoim jo-jo bezcenny widok. Było już ciemno. A ja nadal nie miałam gdzie się podziać. Usłyszałam szelest, obróciłam się kilka razy wokół własnej osi. - Wiem że tu jesteś ! Słyszałam Cię ! Zobaczyłam coś zielonego. Powoli podchodziłam w stronę tych dwóch punkcików. - Hej księżniczko co tak ostro ?- W tej chwili z cienia wyszedł mój partner. - Ładnie to mnie tak straszyć?! Myślałam że zawału dostanę !- no teraz to chyba go uduszę ! - Dobra, dobra pamiętaj złość piękności szkodzi.- czy tylko on może mnie tak szybko uspokoić ?- A tak w ogóle to co ty tu robisz, o tej porze ? - Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć- odpowiedziałam bez namysłu. - Mi swojemu przyjacielowi ?- zrobił oczy Shreka i nimi zamrugał. Same w sobie są czarujące więc po chusteczkę to robi. - Uciekłam z domu, ok ??? – niech nie pyta dlaczego, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę !!! - Co ? Dlaczego ???- ech…. Bez komentarza… - Pokłóciłam się z rodzicami.- mój głos zaczął się załamywać- Cały czas narzekają że się spóźniam do szkoły.- no i teraz się totalnie rozkleiłam- ale ja muszę walczyć, to mój obowiązek, kocham to robić- rzuciłam się na niego i wtuliłam- ja już tak nie mogłam więc musiałam uciec, ale teraz nie mam gdzie się podziać… - Wymyślę coś a teraz się uspokój.- Czuję jego ciepło i słyszę to spokojne bicie serca- nie zostawię Cię samej… Tak na koniec ... Ufff już koniec nawet nie wiecie jak się nad tym napracowałam prawie 4 godziny. Zapraszam do komentowania bo jakoś was mało i zawstanawiam się czy ma to jeszcze jakiś sens. <3 Misia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania